Made of Glass
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: The summary is inside Oc/Caleb, Oc/Pouge, Oc/Reid, Oc/Tyler
1. Eve Garwin

A/N: Okay this is my first try at a Covenant fic. R&R

The characters are Elena Danvers/Reid Garwin, Jade Simms/Caleb Danvers, Jessi Collins/ Pouge Parry, Eve Garwin/Tyler Simms

Summery: The four sons of Ipswitch have some competition in the form of the Daughters of Ipswitch. The story is about Elena, Jade, Eve and the last member of the fifth family Jessi. It's the girls first year at Spencer Academy. New school, a new boy and scary new feelings for their other Covenant member.

Trouble starts when the new boy Chase Arrives and shows intrest in the four girls. Jessi also shows intrest in the new boy but for a different reason. She feels she has seen him before. What happens when they all find out the real reason that Chase is at Spencer's.

crappy summery but it should be better.

The lyrics are Made Of Glass by Trapt.

--

**Eve Garwin's P.O.V**

_"I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that"_

_It all started with that night at Nicky's. Reid told Jade and I to play pool against Aaron Abbot and his little friends. Seems simple right..it was until I showed people why every says Reid and I act way to much alike._

" How about a game?" I asked the wavy hair boy by the pool table.

" Who are you?" Aaron asked glaring at me.

" Eve and this is my friend Jade. So, how 'bout fifty buck." I pulled out some of the Garwin charm.

" Okay one game." I grinned at Jade as I hit the first ball.

--

" Your turn." Aaron said. Jade and I were winning and I was about to finish the game when Aaron Abbot did something he would regret, he slid his hand up my skirt.

" You fucker." I shouted my blood boiling.

" Breathe Eve. Don't Use here." Jade said grabbing my arm. She knew I had temper like Reid and like her brother Jade thought it was her job to calm me down.

" No, I'm going to kick the fucktards ass." I struggled against Jade's grasp.

" No your not. Caleb is right over there and you know what he'll do if you Use here." I felt Jade let go when my eyes flashed black. I slapped Aaron hard across his smirking face.

" You little bitch." Aaron hissed grabbing my wrist but before he could do anything he was surround by the four boys and the other girls.

" Don't Abbot." Caleb said in his serous leader voice. He put one hand on my shoulder giveing me the hint that I should calm down.

" I'm guessing you know these sluts." The minute Aaron said that, I could feel someone else power up. I turned to see my brother standing there his eyes jet black.

" Reid it's okay." I said through clutched teeth. Before Reid could get his hands on Aaron. Something happened that we never expected...our baby boy Tyler just punched Aaron Abbot.

" Wow Baby boy." Reid and I said at the same time laughing.

" Your going to regret that Simms." Aaron hissed as he stormed away from the pool table.

_"Ask him to shoot some pool." _

_" Get out of my head Elena."_

_" No. We all know you like Tyler. Just asked him to shoot some pool."_

_" How do you all know I like Tyler. Witch I don't."_

_" Well yesterday . I heard your little oh Tyler looks so hot in those jeans." _

_"Fine I'll ask him."_

" Ty, do you wanna shoot so pool?" I asked the younger boy.

" Sure Eve. But I have to tell you I'm alot better the Abbot." Tyler said giveing me one of his innocent smiles.

_" See! You wanna hug him. You wanna kiss him. You wanna love him."_

" Fuck off Elena." I said outloud. Tyler gave me a wierd look but started to laugh as he took the first shot.

" I'm going to kick your ass Simms." I said grinning.

_" You want his ass." _This time it was Jessi.

_" Fuck both of you."_ With a flick of my wrist the waitress tripped and poured a pint of beer on the both of them.

" You should Use in a public place Garwin." Tyler chuckled his bluish green eyes sparkling.

" Whatever. Let's go and sit with the rest of them." I said walking over to the table. " Oh nice look Elena and Jessi."

" Eve. Don't use in public. I could feel that. Do I need to give you the same discussion I give your brother everyday." Caleb said putting his arm around his girlfriend Sarah.

" Shut up Caleb. So Sarah when did you and Kate get here?" I asked the two girls ignoring Caleb.

_" Fucking Bitch."_ I looked over to see Jessi glaring at Kate.

_" I think someone has a crush on Pouge_."

" We got here twenty minutes ago. Oh and this is our friend Chase Collins." Sarah said introducing the dark haired boy sitting beside Kate.

" HI I'm Eve and this is Tyler." I stood up and shook the hand of the new boy.

" Nice to meet you. I'm excited to go to Spencer's."

" Speaking of school we have it tommorrow. So, could someone give me a ride?" Jessi asked grabbing her jacket.

" Ya I'll give you a ride. Bye Kate." Pouge said kissing his girlfriend.

" I'm off too. Simms will you give us a ride?" Reid asked throwing some money on the table.

" Yeah are you girls coming?" Tyler also put money on the table.

" Okay, bye Caleb, Elena and Kate." I followed Jade out of the bar still thinking of Tyler hitting Aaron.

" He probably was just defending his sister." I thought with a sigh as we all got in Tyler's Hummer.

_" Ready for school tomorrow?"_

_" Yup are you Jade."_

_" I guess...I don't think Caleb really likes Sarah do you?"_

_" Why do you think that?"_

_" No, reason here's our stop."_

I looked over at my friend and laughed as we made our ways to the dorms. Tomorrow was the first day in the new lives of the Daughter's of Ipswitch.

A/N: Sorry it was so slow. It will get better R&R


	2. Elena Danvers

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This is in Elena Danvers Pov_

_The lyrics are Made of Glass by Trapt_

_--_

_"Will we ever feel this real again - Not today"_

" Could someone wake up Miss Danvers and Miss Garwin."

" Elena wake up. Jade wake up Eve." Jessie hissed as she shook my shoulder.

I sat up quickly. I ran my fingers threw my long black hair as I tried to look fully awake.

" Now that I have everyone's attention we can continue." Mr.Jacob's said glaring in our direction.

_" What was that about. The perfect Elena Danvers never falls a sleep in class. The world must be coming to a end."_

_" Fuck you Eve. Why were you a sleep then."_

_" I'm very hung over. Why were you asleep."_

_" I saw a darkling last night. I need to talk to the boys after class."_

_" What...you saw it too?" _

_" Yeah I need to talk to Caleb after."_

_" Well..we have swim practice with them after."_

_" Hot damn. I love swim practice." _We both looked over at Jessie who had a smug grin on her face.

_" Um...ewww."_ Eve and I both looked at her disgusted.

" _They aren't my brothers. So I can check them all out."_

_"_ All of you shut up." Jade whispered looking over at us.

I zoned out thinking about the darkling. For the first time in years I was really scared.

--

" Hey ladies." I snapped out of my trace when I heard the obnoxious voice of Aaron Abbot.

"You better get the fuck away from us Abbot. Or you will have to get my foot surgically removed from your ass." I always loved how crude Eve was.

" I didn't want to talk to you. I wanted to talk to your other little friend." The wavy haired boy said motioning towards Jade.

" Aaron I'm a nice person so I should tell you this now and I will say it slowly so you can understand. I'm Caleb's sister, Jade is Tyler's sister and Eve is Reid's twin. So you are screwed" I said simply wrapping my arms around my chest.

" Fuck you. You are a stupid bitch." Aaron spat. I started to smile when I heard footsteps behind us.

" Who did you call a stupid bitch?" Caleb asked his eyes dark.

" Your stupid bitch of a sister." I looked back at the group of boys behind us. Caleb had a smirk on his face, Pouge was laughing at Aaron, Tyler looked a little nervous and like always Reid looked pissed.

Just as Aaron was going to say something else one of his friends tripped sending them both into the pool fully clothed. I looked back at the two Garwins who were grinning, as their eyes turned from black to the normal icy blue shade.

" Caleb..Eve and I both saw a darkling last night." I burst out as we walked over towards the stands.

" I saw it too. Don't worry about it we will take care of it tomorrow." Caleb said try to assure me. I tryed to trust my brother but I knew sooner or later something bad was going to happen.

--

" What do you want to do tonight?" Jessie asked as we all layed in the dorms.

" I have a idea..call the boys. We are going to play truth or dare." Eve said as she pulled four large bottles of liquor out of her bag.

_A/N: Ohh drunken Truth or Dare with the boys...sounds fun._

_here's a preview_

_" So Tyler have you ever messed around with a guy?" Eve asked looking over at the drunk younger boy._

_" Well...um..." He began looking at Reid nervously._

_R&R_


	3. Jessie Collins

A/N: This would be fun...drunken truth and dare...that would be hot. This is Jessie chapter and the Italic is a flashback

_" Jessie smile. Your on camera. Pouge get in there with her." Elena pushed the sixteen year old beside me._

_"Ello Pouge." I leaned on the sandy haired boy as Elena filmed us._

_" Now kiss." I shrugged me shoulders and planted a big wet one on his cheek._

_After Elena left Pouge lead me out into the woods outside the Danver's property. I followed the older boy down the path. He stopped when we got to a big meadow. Pouge pulled me down beside him and started to lightly kiss my face and neck. I pulled back when his hands played with the hem of my tanktop_

_" Pouge stop please." I said quickly pulling away._

_" Okay, I'm sorry Jessie. How about this if we are still single in two years we hook up." Pouge said with a lopsided grin._

_I don't know how that sounded romantic but it did. That's why I grabbed Pouge's hand as we made our way back to the party._  
--

**_The Danver's always had a big party every year. All of us would go and for two years our parents would come too. Until we all basically lived at the Danver's._**

**_The Garwins moved in with Caleb's family after their mother came home drunk and beat on Eve. They moved out quickly._**

**_The Simm's moved in soon after. I was hanging out with Elena and Eve. When the boys got a frantic call from Jade. We rushed out quickly knowing that their step-dad had a bad temper and beat on both of them. when we got there we found Jade and Tyler hiding in a closet. Jade had Tyler's head cradled in her lap, he was barely contuses because he got his nose shattered by their step-dad. Us girls help Jade bring Tyler outside while Caleb and Pouge went to find Reid. Who had used against their step dad. Since that night the Simms have lived with Caleb's._**

**_Pouge is the only one with normal parents, he is just never home...That his exciting story._**

**_Then there is little old me. I could tell you about me life...if I remembered it. All I know is my real last name is Pope and my adoptive parents changed it to Collins. The last thing I remember is a doctor tell me we got in a car accident and the Collins and my older brother died. That's all I remember. No one would tell me anything and also around that time I got my powers. So they sent me to live with the Danvers._**

**_Anyway time to party._**

--

" Come lets play truth or dare." Eve said giggling. The only time that girl is happy and smiling is when she is totally plastered.

" Okay Jessie truth or dare?" Eve asked as I sat beside her.

" Truth." I took a quick drink for my beer as I waited for the question.

" Jessie are you a virgin?" I glared at Eve as she started to laugh.

" Yes I am Eve. Okay my turn...Reid go." I said looking over at the other drunk blonde.

" Dare Jessie baby." Fuck these people are amusing when they are drunk.

" Okay do a body shot off of Elena."

" Hell no." Caleb said now glaring at me.

" It's fine Caleb. Come on big boy." Elena said laying on the carpet.

Reid had a big smile on his face. He did a shot off her stomach. Elena started to laugh as he like the salt off her thigh. When Reid went to suck the lime in her mouth, he got sent flying into the wall.

" Caleb fuck." Elena shouted at her dark eyed brother.

" Shit." I mumbled as Reid and Caleb went at it again. Thank god for Pouge and Tyler. They grabbed the to boys gave them another beer as we all calmed down. This was going to be an interesting night.

--

Two hours and alot more booze later.

By this tim,e everyone was drunk and the questions were getting really personal and a tad T.M.I.

After being quiet most of the night. It was Tyler's turn.

" Baby boy..Truth or dare?" Eve asked with a sly smile on her face.

" Truth." Tyler said quietly. Looking over at Eve.

" So Tyler have you ever messed around with a guy?" Eve asked looking over at the drunk younger boy.

" Well...um..." He began looking at Reid nervously.

" Oh..." Eve said her blue eyes wide.

I took me as minute but I got it. Tyler and Reid...Reid and Tyler...

" Dude explain?" Pouge asked trying not to laugh.

" I'll explain." Reid said in his happy drunk way. " We were I was like sixteen that mean baby boy you were how old?"

" Fifteen and shut up Reid." Tyler's ears were bright red as he kept his eyes on the ground.

" It's fine baby boy. Well I just stole some booze from the rents and I went to Tyler's and we started to drink. You know Tyler got pretty wasted and next thing you know we were makeing out. But as you know we both like girls so...it was the liquors that drunken us. Right baby boy." Reid chuckled ruffling Tyler's hair.

" I see...so do you wanna makeout with me Ty?" Eve asked laying a sloppy kiss on Tyler's cheek.

The party was starting to break up. Pouge was passed out beside me. Caleb was laying on his sisters bed a sleep. Jade was helping Tyler pull a very drunk Eve off of him. And Reid was sleeping on Elena's bed while she was on top of him.

As of this moment I was the only one not passed out. And I was also the one without a bed. So I started to clean the room up.

" Jessie. Come and lay with me?" I turned around to see Pouge looking up at me.

" Okay Mr.Parry." I layed on the floor beside him. I layed me head on his chest as I slowly feel asleep.

A/N: Teehee R&R


	4. Jade Simms

A/N: Wow...I didn't know people would like this that much lol Here's this is in miss Jade Simms Pov R&R

"Fuck." That was the first thing I heard in the morning as Eve ran to the bathroom. I slowly pulled myself out of my bed and went in the bathroom with her.

It was my job after she drank to hold her hair back and comfort her as she...got "a little sick". Ty does the same with Reid.

" So how are you feeling?" I asked the blonde girl.

" Fuck you." She mumbled her head resting on the toilet seat.

" Your funny Evey. Are you done?" Eve nodded as I helped her up. Most of the gang was up. We were all just a little hungover...Well everyone but Reid. I think he was still drunk.

" Reid do you know what you told everyone last night?" Tyler asked pushing Reid's hair out of his face.

" Nope." Reid replied with a big grin.

" You told them we made out. Your such an ass."

" Oh come on Baby boy. Give me a kiss." Reid said wrapping his arms around my brother.

" Okay your going back to bed." Tyler push Reid back on the bed. The blonde fell back to sleep quickly.

" I alway knew you two were very close but...wow." Eve said with a chuckle.

Tyler just glared at Eve who went over to talk to Elena who was trying to wake up Jessie who was passed out on top of Pouge.

" Did you have fun last night Jade?" Tyler asked with a small smile.

" Ya...It was fun...I have to go and study today so I'm going to shower. I'll call you latter Tyler okay." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

" Okay see you late Jade." I started to walk down the quiet hall. I quickened my pace when I felt someone watching me.

" I'm so crazy." I mumbled to myself as I turned on the shower.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I started to scrub faster. I wrapped my towel around myself as I tried to banish the feeling. I looked up in the mirror as I dried my hair. Standing behind me was the darkling. I let out a scream as all the mirrors shattered. I tried to cover myself but the glass cut into my exposed skin. I looked down at the ground to see a small pool of red blood.

_" Fuck someone help me." _

_" Jade are you okay?" _It was Caleb's voice.

_" No Caleb. I just saw the darkling and it broke all the mirrors and I'm bleeding pretty bad."_

_" Okay, stay calm Baby girl. We're coming."_

I wrapped the other towel around me wrist as I surveyed the damage. I was covered in a bunch of little cuts, the worse one was the slash across my wrist with bled heavily. I jump when I heard the door open but it was just Elena, Jessie and Eve.

" Becareful of the glass." I warned standing up slowly.

" Okay let's get you back to our room and we'll get one of the boys to heal you kay." Elena said softly grabbing a few more towels.

" You better make sure that one stays on. All the boys are out there." Eve joked but I saw she was worried.

" I'm fine Eve." I said giveing the boys a small smile. They all looked worried.

" Okay, Jade sit on the bed and let me see your wrist." Caleb said the minute we got in the room. I pulled the blood soaked towel away from my wrist. The long gash looked painful as it bled.

" Caleb I can heal my sister." Tyler doesn't usually speak up but for some reason he does when it concerns me.

" Tyler your not strong enough. Just let me do it." I don't think Caleb noticed that Tyler's face just turned sullen or the hateful glare he got from Reid. The dark haired boy just heal my wrist. It quickly turned from a angry cut into a little red mark.

" Thanks. I need to get dress and go to the library now." I grabbed some clothes out of my closet.

" Jade, you should rest." Caleb said he looked concerned.

" No, I have to study. I won't be long." I said quickly grabbing my books.

I was sitting alone in the library reading a textbook when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Aaron Abbot standing behind me.

" Can I sit down. We can study together." I was confused but I motioned for the wavy haired boy to sit down.

A/N: Oh Jade and Aaron...I smell trouble. R&R


	5. Miss Danvers has a little fun with Reid

A/N: Here's more :D. oh so much drama and this chapter contains more.

" Your a fucking asshole." I shouted kicking the blonde's shin.

" Screw you Elena." Reid snapped holding his knee. Reid and I started arguing after everyone else left to get lunch. He said something like " Jessie has a nice ass." To Pouge. I called him a asshole and he said I shouldn't be jelous just because I'm a skinny little bitch. So I kicked him.

" Your a fucking ass." I went to kick him again but he grabbed me and threw me on to my bed. I froze. I was laying on my bed with Reid Garwin on top of me.

" Cat got your tongue." Reid was so close I could smell his spicy colone. Before I could fight back he pressed his lips against mine. Before Reid could pull away I grabbed a handful of his white blonde hair and pulled him close to me. That's when we went at it.

" Danvers are you sure you wanna do this?" Reid asked breathing heavily. I nodded as I pulled his shirt over his head, kissing the now exposed pale flesh. The blonde started to kiss my neck as I let out a small moan. I pulled away when I heard voices outside the door.

" Elena open the door. We forgot our key." Eve shouted knocking on the door. I looked over at her brother as I quickly did up my blouse.

" Yeah just a second. Reid get you shirt back on...and cover that." I hissed motioning to the bulge in the front of his pants.

Reid jumped on to the couch and pulled a pillow over his lap as I like the other guys in. Jessie gave me a weird look as she walked in but no one else noticed anything until Eve spoke.

" Lena why is your shirt inside out?" Eve said smirking. Caleb's head snapped around looking at me...the Reid...then me again. I'm fucked.

_"Elena Nicole Danvers..If you and Reid did...something your going home." _I looked over at Caleb who's eyes were getting dark.

" I was trying to pick a top to wear tonight and I was in the middle of trying one on when you knocked on the door. So...I just grabbed a shirt off the floor and put it on. So when are we going to Nicky's?" I asked changeing the subject.

" Around seven. When is Jade coming back?" Caleb asked noticeing the quiet girl was still gone.

" I'll call her." I got her answering machine.

" Hey Jade, It's Elena. We were just wondering where you are? WE are going to Nicky's at about seven tonight...So give one of us a call. Kay, bye bye baby girl."

" Got her voice mail. I'll call her again later. You guys better go and change before we go out." I said motioning for the boys to leave.

" I didn't say this before but I didn't see Jade at the library." Jessie said brushing her long hair into a pony.

" She probably just met some people in the library. She'll be fine. She was talking about meeting Sarah and Kate. We'll call her later. Now I'm going to shower." Eve said grabbing her bag.

I just sat on the bed thinking about the kiss I shared with Reid Garwin. I smile played on my lips when I realized how much this would piss off Caleb. I just layed back and thought of Reid beside me.

A/N: Ohhhh Elena and Reid...Caleb wont like that lol. And what about Jade...Alone and with Aaron Abbot...more drama for her is in the next chapter lol. R&R


	6. Jade and Eve

A/N: Ohh...Here's Jades/Eves Chap. I thought this would fit well if I did them both so R&R

**Jade**

" I had a great night Aaron." I said with a smile. After we studied for a while Aaron took me out for coffee and we ended up talking for the past two hours. He seemed like a nice guy.

" I did too Jade. Do you want to make it better?" I froze when I felt his hand rest on my thigh. Aaron parked the car and slid closer to me.

" Aaron just take me home."

" Jade come on."

" Aaron now." I demanded glaring at him.

" Jade your such a fucking cock tease." Aaron spat starting the car back up.

We drove the rest of the way in silence until he was about a block away from Spencer's.

" Get the fuck out you dumb bitch." Aaron barely stop the car before he pushed me out on to the road.

" Fuck you Aaron. Just wait until I tell the boys. Reid will kick your dumb ass." I shouted pulling myself off the ground. The wavy haired boy hit the gas barely missing me.

" I'm a fucking idiot." I mumbled to myself slowly walking back to the school. It was hard to see. It was pitch black and raining. I started to walk faster when I heard something behind me.

" Let's get her." I heard a voice behind me say. I started to run fast as I heard the footsteps speed up. I didn't notice the roots under me until I tripped and fell hard. I didn't have anytime to protect my face with hit the ground with a thud. I could feel the blood coming from my nose in rivers.

" Princess fell and hurt herself." I heard one of the sinister voices say. I tried to use my powers but it wouldn't work.

" You can have her first. Wait let's get her to run." I started to scream as one set of hands pulled my dress over my head.

" Run bitch run." I don't know how I ran on my busted ankle but I wanted to survive. I started to scream loud.

" Tyler! Reid! Anybody?" I started to sob histairicly as I ran in my bra and panties. It was cold, dark and I couldn't put any weight on my ankle. I stopped to see if I could hear them. I stood there for a minute until I was flung into a tree by a invisible force. Somebody just used powers.

" We got her." A sing-song voice called out. As the person smashed my head against a tree. Everything started to go dark. I'm glad because one pair of hands unclasped my bra.

--

**Eve**

"Where did Ty go?" I asked when I got back from the bathroom.

" He went to see if Jade was at the dorms yet." Reid said taking another drink. I just nodded tucking a strand of brightly coloured hair behind my ear. I was worried about Jade. She wouldn't answer her phone or anything like that.

_" Eve. Help me."_

_"Jade where are you?"_

_"Help."_

I could get a hold of her. I started to shake as my phone rang. I opened it hoping it was Jade.

_" One two. We got one of you."_

_" Three four. We are going to get some more."_

_" Five six. We beat her with sticks."_

_" Seven eight. Poor girl had a pretty bad date."_

_" Nine ten. We're starting all over again. You better find them. Baby girl's in the woods and Baby boy is with us right now."_

I sat in shock listening to the dial tone. I looked up at Reid who was on his phone also. I saw his eyes change as mine did. We both raced out of the bar leaving the other four bewildered.

--

" Jade. Fucking answer me baby girl." I shouted wondering through the dense woods.

" Eve is this her dress?" Jessie asked holding a piece of ripped bloody fabric. It was Jade's brand new dress. I listened closely trying to hear my friend. I heard a small moan and I took of in a run.

Jade was laying on the path. She was bound, naked to a tree. The dark haired girl was covered in blood and dark angry bruises. I wasn't sure she was alive.

" Jessie help me carry her. The guys dorm is near here." I said softly lifting my battered friend.

I don't know how we got there so fast but before I knew it we were knocking on their door. That's when I saw Tyler.

He looked just like his sister. Covered in blood and bruises. But Tyler had a mark on his neck. When I got closer I noticed it was a bite mark, it was bleeding sluggishly. That was the last thing I saw before I hit the ground.

A/N: God I'm mean...R&R


End file.
